


Clock Clock Fruit

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats the paramecia Clock Clock fruit, giving him a strange power over time, he can slow people down or even stop their time, he can also accelerate time allowing his companions to go into Hyper Time for 30 seconds. He can even rewind the time of non living objects restoring objects or even aging things into dust. Swordsman Bottom Luffy/Pedro/Harem
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Pedro
Series: Paramecia Jump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/167906
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Clock Clock Fruit

Luffy eats the paramecia Clock Clock fruit, giving him a strange power over time, he can slow people down or even stop their time, he can also accelerate time allowing his companions to go into Hyper Time for 30 seconds. He can even rewind the time of nonliving objects restoring objects or even aging things into dust. Swordsman Bottom Luffy/Pedro/Harem

Chapter 1

Treetop Pedro had formed the Nox Expedition Party, but since his research involved the Poneglyphs, he was labeled a criminal and a bounty was put on his head. His team was labeled pirates, but that didn’t stop them from seeking the truth. It was Pedro’s Dream to see the Dawn of the World. Since the time he was very small he was told everyone gets a turn to chase their dreams. He trained for years gaining strength and ability, to the point after he became a pirate even the world government acknowledged his strength placing a bounty of 382,000,000 belli on his head.

Sadly being hunted by the world government killed much of the morale in Pedro’s group, dwindling his team down to only two. Pedro and Zepo kept seeking the Poneglyphs, which led them into the territory of the Yonkou Big Mom! She caught them and forced them to play a deadly game of life and death. Zepo spun the wheel and landed on 100, this meant Big Mom could use her power of the Soul Soul fruit to take a hundred years of his life span. He only had thirty years left, so Big Mom wanted to take the remaining seventy from Pedro.

Pekoms, one of Pedro’s long time friends and former crewmate who had joined Big Mom’s crew upon leaving the Nox Pirates, begged for the life of his clan brother. Big Mom accepted this but only took off ten years from the so-called debt. “He injured Baron Tamago, taking his eye, such a thing must be punished!”

“Big Mom!” he called. “How many years for this!” Pedro took out his own eye, saying he had to survive no matter what. She liked his spirit and took off another ten years, but in total, she robbed him of fifty years of his lifespan.

Despite being 27 physically he’d been robbed of so many years. He could feel it like something had been taken from him. Fearing he did not have much time left in this world he tried to prepare the next generation of Minks. Then they had a very strange visitor from an old friend.

“Shanks-san!” Red Haired Shanks one of the four Yonko, but Pedro knew him when he was just a young cabin boy on Gol D. Roger’s, the former King of the Pirate’s, ship. What surprised him most was the man was missing an arm.

“I heard what happened to you with that woman. Did she really take fifty years of your life?” Pedro nodded.

“I can feel it, I have six years left at most.”

“Big Mom is cruel, robbing people of their life span like that. You look good for a man of 77!” Shanks teased.

“You haven’t changed much, did you come all this way just to tease me? It seems you’ve lost something more tangible than I.” Shanks touched where he lost his arm.

“I don’t consider it a loss. I gave up this arm betting on the future.”

“The future?”

“I met a boy who reminded me so much of the Captain, he’s young but he is a dreamer just like him. He even spoke the words that reminded me of Roger.” Shanks smiled. “He fights for his friends, he wants freedom and adventure. When I left him he even swore he’d raise a crew greater than mine and become King of the Pirates!”

“That so, I’d like to meet this young man.”

“He’s grown up by now, I’m sure he’s just itching to set sail and become a pirate.”

“You don’t know? Maybe he became something else?”

Shanks laughed. “Not Luffy, he’s too stubborn to give up on his dreams. He’ll become a pirate soon enough when he’s ready.” the two shared a drink. “I think you should visit him in East Blue.”

“What?” he raised a brow.

“Luffy had eaten a devil fruit we had found in the East, the Clock Clock fruit, it gives one the power over time. He’s had years to work on his power its possible he could restore your lost time to you.”

“Could such a miracle occur, In my brief travels I’ve seen many a strange magic, but Big Mom’s power...”

“Your years were taken by a devil fruit power, so its reasonable a devil fruit power could undo what had been done.”

“Old friend, I thank you for this news, but would this Luffy truly help me?”

“If he can he will, that’s just the kind of guy he is.” Pedro wasn’t sure, but he had only a few years left. “When I lost my arm, Luffy felt so guilty wanting to heal me, but his powers while helped save my life couldn’t restore my arm.” He patted his back. “Physically you are still young, so it’s possible his power could get back what you lost.”

The two shared a drink and talked about old times, but Pedro decided he couldn’t sit idle anymore. If Luffy could help him, what happens after that, he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. Shanks gave him a map to the Goa Kingdom, Pekoms was an excellent navigator and tactician.

It didn’t take much to convince his king Nekomamushi to allow him to leave. His students were a bit disappointed, but he passed onto them the same wisdom he got from Roger, that they would get their moment to shine one day. He hadn’t given up on his dream just yet. Carrot tried to sneak off with him, but he sent her back before he disembarked. “Keep training, I’m sure we’ll meet again one day.” There wasn’t a mink that didn’t know of Pedro’s fate, this journey was his chance to save his life.

Minks didn’t have life spans like merfolk or giants, but they could live good lives easily enough. Pedro knowing he only had 6 years left put a heavy burden on his soul.

His journey to the East Blue was a long one, it took almost a full year to get there. “Now I just gotta find this Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy!”

-x-

Shanks was right, Luffy hadn’t become a pirate yet, but he’d been training to be one for years. His older brother Ace had set out to sea before him, and he had 3 years left to train, though it was close to two more years now. Ace was already making a name for himself, so Luffy has been training his body and his devil fruit power for the day he could set out and build his crew. He still had his half of the pirate fund that Ace left him, he had the survival training he received from Ace and Sabo, the martial arts training he received from his grandpa Garp, who also put him through several terrifying situations and built up Luffy’s will to survive. He fought great beasts, bandits, and his brothers to build up strength and skill. He also held Shanks’s lessons on manhood and being a pirate to heart.

The lad was quite clever, increasing his funds by operating a small business in Gray Terminal. With his powers, he could rewind time, so if certain junk was brought to him he could rewind time and make it like new. The nobles of the Goa Kingdom were awful often throwing away jewelry and items because they were old or out of style. If an item wasn’t too damaged Luffy could fix it with his powers and make it like new. He got paid increasing his pirate funds.

“Luffy!” one of Dadan’s bandits came to find him. “There is...there is some kind of monster in the Gray Terminal!”

“A monster?” Luffy went to investigate. The Gray Terminal was full of pirates and bandits hiding from the law. A mink appearing in the East Blue was a rare thing, a few pirates who knew what he was seeking to take him out and sell him and make a huge profit. The Goa Kingdom had ties to the Celestial Dragons, so selling such a rare creature would be easy and have these pirates set for life. The bandits had no idea what he was, seeing Pedro as some kind of monster.

Pedro wasn’t one to be taken likely. He tried to ask around looking for Luffy but was finding more danger with each step. He was given some information by a drunk who told him that if he was after Luffy’s ability it would cost him. “That boy’s got a good business going, and he still wants to be a dumb pirate hic. Ahh to be young and stupid again hic!”

This was the nicest encounter he had. The bandits and thieves of Gray Terminal were possibly the most cutthroat of them all, even willing to rob pirates. While most ran away calling him a monster, Pedro soon found himself surrounded by pirates wanting to catch him and bandits willing to rob him. He wasn’t going down without a fight!

Luffy arrived on the scene and watched in amazement as Pedro took on both pirates and bandits alike. “Whoa!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled as Pedro zapped bandits with electro. “So cool!”

Pedro was fast and strong, and his skill with the sword was impressive. He combined his sword skill with electro so even the pirates he crossed swords with were taken down. At first, Luffy thought he had eaten some kind of electric devil fruit but then he did some techniques that didn’t match. Pedro blocked swords with his bare hands and sent men flying easily, and when some pirates shot at him he saw the attacks coming before they happened. “How is he doing that?”

“I am looking for Monkey D. Luffy, I am not here for trouble gao!” he called out.

“I’m Luffy!” Luffy came out to meet the mink. “How do you know my name?”

“I’m an old friend of Shanks, he told me about you and said you might be able to help me.”

“Quick shoot him before he disappears!” some of the pirates shouted.

Luffy smiled. “So you’re a friend of Shanks if he thinks I can help I’ll do my best.” Luffy offered his hand. “Let’s talk somewhere private.”

“Fire!” the pirate shouted as Pedro took his hand. It was too late, in an instant, they were gone. Their bullets pelting the empty space Luffy and Pedro used to stand. Though it looked like they simply vanished, Luffy had pulled Pedro into Hyper Time, accelerating their time so fast everything else appeared to be standing still. “Damn it he got away again!”

It was well known that trying to capture Luffy was impossible. His powers allowed him to slow time and even stop time for short periods, but this power gave him such an advantage it discouraged messing with him. His abilities had protected his family on several occasions.

Pedro was amazed, it was like being pulled into a whole different world. “Follow me!” Luffy led Pedro away from the bandits and thieves.

“What is this?”

“This is Hyper Time, basically our time has been accelerated, so we are moving so fast everything else in the world looks like it’s standing still.” He explained. Pedro looked closely as a bullet was indeed moving, just slowly compared to everything else.

“Amazing grr!” He looked at his frozen opponents. “Why did you help me? Everyone else saw me as a monster.” He was used to it, not many knew of the mink clan, and those that did went off of bad rumors that they were cannibals and vicious.

“Because I could tell, you weren’t a bad person!” He said with a smile.

They made it to the woods before the Hyper Time ended. Pedro had filled Luffy in on the way telling him the whole story. “That sounds awful!” Luffy crossed his arms. Luffy didn’t like killing, he knew that there was a chance he’d have to take a life one day, but that wasn’t his goal. To him killing someone was robbing them of their dream, understanding that if ideals clashed someone had to lose, but if the person who lost lived they had a chance to change, find a new dream to chase. A good thing too, with his powers Luffy would make a deadly assassin.

Learning that Pedro had fifty years taken from him, broke his heart. It was like getting robbed of fifty years worth of adventures in an instant. “Hmm, I’ve never tried something like this before, but if my power can help you I’d like to try.”

“Shanks was right, you do have a kind heart.” Luffy grinned and chuckled. “If this works I’ll gladly give you anything as payment!” After saying that he realized his mistake, the boy could ask anything of him now, but upon seeing Luffy’s magic he was filled with hope.

“Well, I’m happy to help ya for free, but if you can answer some questions for me, that’d be fine.”

“That’s it, just questions?” Luffy nodded.

“You were so cool fighting those bandits and pirates, I’d like to know more.” he rubbed his hands together. “But first let’s see if I can help.”

“Shanks said you saved his life, but couldn’t fix his arm. Is that true?” Luffy frowned slightly.

“Yeah, my power doesn’t work on living things for that long, I can slow, stop, and even accelerate time, but my powers have a varying effect on living things. If we stayed in Hyper Time too long we’d start to age for example. I couldn’t reverse Shanks’s time and restore his arm, but I was able to stop his time so he wouldn’t bleed to death.” He told Pedro the story about the bandit Higuma, and the Lord of the Coast, and how Shanks saved his life from being eaten. Once they made it to shore Luffy was able to stop his time long enough for him to get medical treatment. Upon eating the Clock Clock fruit, Luffy attained a basic knowledge of what his fruit could do and what it couldn’t, and the past decade has been spent experimenting and testing the limits of his power.

Had Shanks’ arm not been lost there could have been a chance for Luffy to fix it, but he couldn’t regrow his arm. Luffy had used his powers on a cabinet that was missing some parts to it, while he was able to reverse its time and make it like new the parts were still missing. Even if he could de-age Shanks, he’d be younger, but he’d still be missing his arm.

Luffy touched Pedro, and he could feel the man’s time was off, despite his physical age, his life span had been ripped apart. Pedro was right, he was short on time. This was quite the unique situation, Luffy believed he could do it, all he had to do in theory was reverse the effect of the devil fruit’s power and take back what once was Pedro’s. He closed his eyes and focused.

“Luffy?” Clocks began to materialize around them, forming a dome around the pair, each of the clock faces was spinning at a different pace, a few were completely frozen. Luffy’s power was rippling out and washing over him. To Pedro’s shock, Luffy’s hair changed from black to gold. Luffy was tapping deep into his fruit’s power, deeper than he had tapped before.

Slowly all the clocks were stopped, the echoing ticking around them grinding to a halt. Then the clocks began to move in a synchronized fashion in reverse. Pedro felt strange, but something was happening. Just as he felt a loss when Big Mom ripped his life force out of him, he felt something returning to him as Luffy’s devil fruit power worked it’s magic. “Time that eaves and flows, by the great design, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine!” Luffy spoke but his voice sounded off and his body began to glow.

The clocks began spinning faster and faster, and Pedro felt his years return to him. The light Luffy was emitting washed over him. Pedro’s eyes widened, he could feel it!

-x-Totto Land-x-

“Mama...Mama!”

“What is it?” she snapped, one of her guards was interrupting her tea time.

“Suddenly fifty homies were struck down at the same time.”

“Which homies?!” She narrowed her eyes as her rage increased. In Totto Land people give up their life span every few months, Big Mom uses this life span to create homies with her Soul Soul fruit. If she personally takes someone’s life span she makes strong homies to fight. The stronger the soul the stronger the homies it could make after all. So when the list was brought to her she realized. ‘These are all the homies I made from Pedro!’

-x-East Blue-x-

The clocks stopped, vanishing as Luffy’s hair turned back to black, but he could feel it his years had been returned. Pedro lost control. “Garchu!” he nuzzled Luffy and even licked his cheek.

“Ehh Pedro, did something good happen, I blanked out for a bit.”

“Luffy...it worked, I can feel my years back!” Luffy checked him and sure enough, he was back to normal. “You did it, your magic is truly amazing.”

“Did I...sorry I kinda zoned out a bit.” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “But if it worked out I’m glad!” he grinned. Pedro was amazed by this young man. “Now that you have your time back what are you gonna do now?” A good question, one Pedro didn’t have an answer to quite yet.

“Well...I believe you have some questions for me. Let’s start there, garchu!” he nibbled on his ear, Luffy chuckled.

To be continued...Lessons


	2. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

The clock swings forward, finding Pedro in a very intimate position. The jaguar mink was naked and panting standing before an equally naked Luffy. The boy’s legs were spread wide, his hole twitching in want, his cock and nipples were hard with arousal, skin flushed, eyes heavy with want. ‘Is this really happening, this can’t be happening.’ He gulped and licked his lips. The smell of arousal and sex was heavy in the air, fueling Pedro’s lust. ‘This young man is...amazing!’ he lined up his think mink dick at his hole.

Pedro was well endowed, in length and girth, but as a jaguar mink, he had some fleshy barbs along the upper half of his length. It might have intimidated most humans, but not Luffy. Pedro ran his hands over Luffy’s firm body, years of training carved his flesh into fine muscle. Minks rather liked humans, they saw no difference between them and humans, though having less fur for some minks was rather appealing. Pedro was realizing he fell into such a category as he cuddled, nuzzled, licked, and nipped every inch of skin Luffy allowed him.

It all started out so innocent at first, just normal minkship, but Luffy let Pedro explore him in ways that made the feline mink purr. Luffy took to mink culture quite well, even returning his garchus. As attractive and lovely Luffy was his personality and character really sucked Pedro in. ‘Hard to believe just two years have passed between us.’ the tip of his cock rubbed against Luffy’s hole, making the boy moan and push against him.

“Pedro, don’t tease...” his heart skipped a beat.

“Yes Captain!” he purred and covered Luffy’s body with his own, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He sank inside Luffy’s tight sheath. The guy moaned, his insides clamping down onto Pedro’s heavy cock, squeezing his hand as the two shared in pleasure.

-x-The Clock Hands Swing Back 2 Years-x-

Luffy took Pedro to his base so the two could relax and talk. Luffy didn’t have much, he lived off the land, hunted, trained, while now and then stopping by the bandit's hideout. “Did you eat a devil fruit to do that electricity trick?”

“This?” he brought out a cigarette and used his electro to light it. “Is electro, all minks can use it, we are born fighters.” He explained how children and even the elderly were capable fighters, using Electro came as naturally as breathing.

“That’s so cool!” His eyes sparkled.

“How were you able to avoid the attackers, it was like you knew the attacks were coming?”

“I did, thanks to my Observation Haki.” Luffy tilted his head in confusion. “Haki is a power that allows the user to utilize their own spirit for various purposes.” he tried to explain the uses of this haki, sensing one’s energy, predicting their actions, and he even heard of masters able to use it to predict the future.

“So it’s a mystery power!”

“It might be easier if I show you-gara,” He gave Luffy his machete and put a blindfold on. “Go at it.” Luffy nodded, he could tell Pedro was serious about this, so he didn’t waste time with pointless questions. “Swing from the right...” Pedro said before dodging his swing. “Swing from the left...” again he dodged it surprising Luffy.

“Whoa!” he grinned and began to cut loose, but Pedro dodged his attacks predicting every swing and dodging them. On the last swing, Pedro used Armament Haki and blocked the blade with his bare hand sending Luffy flying back. “What was that?” Pedro removed his blindfold.

“Another form of haki, Armament Haki.” He covered his body with a protective coating of his spirit, allowing him to block the blade. Pedro explained it could be used as both a shield and a weapon.

“You minks are amazing, Electro and Haki, that’s so cool!”

Pedro chuckled. “Electro might be a mink specialty, but all living beings in the world are capable of learning haki.”

“You mean I could learn it too?” Pedro nodded. “Can you teach me?”

“I certainly can, of the three types of haki, I have the ability to use two. You-gara are pretty strong, you should be able to learn the basics in a few years.” Luffy grinned. He had a few years to train before becoming a pirate so that suited him just fine. “Shanks-gara can use all three forms of haki.” He explained what he knew of the Conquerors Haki, but it wasn’t something he could teach beyond the theory.

“Amazing,” Luffy bowed his head in thanks. “I’ll do my best to learn!” he clapped his hands together. “Please teach me Pedro-sensei!”

“I shall, as thanks for helping me and saving my life, it is the least I could do.” Luffy frowned and touched his cheek moving his hair to the side to reveal his still lost eye.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t heal this.” Pedro nuzzled his hand.

“Don’t be, I sacrificed this to survive, it was through this I was able to live and meet you.”

So their lessons began, Pedro was a seasoned teacher, having trained young minks how to control their Sulong form, trained them in the ways of the sword, and trained in haki. Pedro didn’t pull any punches.

He noticed Luffy used a pipe-like staff as a weapon, but the weapon didn’t suit him. Luffy said it was the weapon his brothers used. “Still, you were so cool with a sword!” Pedro has sparred with Luffy with different styles of swords, though he was a practitioner of one sword style, he showed Luffy how the type of blade, from the length, weight, and style one’s swordplay had to adapt.

“Shall I teach you?” he touched Luffy’s hands. “With some training, I think you could make a fine swordsman.”

“You are the best Pedro, garchu!” he kissed the furry male on the cheek. The mink’s heart fluttered and he licked Luffy’s cheek in kind. The swordsman training took more time, so Luffy used his Clock-Clock power to give them more time to train. Pedro was impressed with his drive to get stronger, Luffy would go as far as to train in private the clock human loved to surprise Pedro with the skills he developed when he was in Hyper Time.

The two ate, trained, sparred, hunted, bathed, and even shared a bed together. Luffy enjoyed it since Ace left he’d been lonely. “It’s nice having someone to cuddle with.”

“That it is!” he embraced Luffy and fell asleep with the clock human in his arms.

-x-

It was impressive how Luffy took to things. He thought it’d take at least two years for Luffy to get the basics of haki down, but the boy managed to do it in just a year and a half. His swordsman skills were also impressive, he used a unique two-sword style using one long sword and one short sword. He even learned to apply his devil fruit to his sword skills.

Though their attraction for each other was growing, stolen glances, lingering touches, the joy of being around the other. Heaven help the fools that tried to hurt either of them, cause if people thought Pedro looked scary, you should see him when he’s angry! When a pirate used a form of catnip-like poison to stun Pedro, the rage Luffy held was scary and to Pedro exciting.

After the first year, Luffy’s talk of the future and excitement for setting sail soon left Pedro uneasy. He couldn’t place why even a guy as smart and tough as Pedro had the occasional dumb moment. The obvious solution to his unease was simply go with Luffy and join his crew. Luffy often asked him about his plans for the future and Pedro just didn’t have an answer, he was just so happy with the now.

Luffy may have given him back his years, but the experience had changed him. It was hard to look to the future when you didn’t have one. Pedro didn’t think Luffy wanted him on his crew or want him in that special way. It took him a year and a half to realize his growing feelings for Luffy. He did realize it though…

It was during a sparring match where Luffy had bested him, and the clock boy pinned him to the ground. The two were panting from the intense sparring match, but having the boy on top of him had Pedro excited. He marveled at Luffy’s strength and growth. The smile the boy gave him made his heart flutter. ‘Oh fuck!’

He realized too late, the more time he spent with Luffy the more he had fallen for him. Now he was in deep, too deep.

Being a healthy adult male, he found time to satisfy his lustful urges, especially during the full moon. Even minks who couldn’t transform during the full moon could feel it’s presence and it affected him, especially being a carnivore class mink. For Pedro, it made him randy.

He often spent full moon nights satisfying his lustful urges, happy Luffy was such a heavy sleeper. Now that he realized his feelings the clock human Luffy was slipping into his mind during these times, increasing his enjoyment, and intensifying his orgasms. He wanted to be with Luffy so bad!

As their last six months together were drawing to a close, Pedro was growing more and more sullen. It was weird, he was stronger now, training with Luffy and in hyper time had allowed him to increase his own skills in the process. If he ventured out on his own again he’d be better prepared. Still...the thought of sailing without Luffy made him feel like he had a rock in his stomach.

Too bad for him Luffy noticed, thanks to his observation haki training and being the kind of person he was Luffy cared about people’s feelings. “Pedro is everything okay?”

“Yes...of course, why do you-gara ask?”

“You seem down, in low spirits.” he paused, before pouncing on Pedro. “Garchu!” he kissed his cheek.

Pedro trembled but couldn’t help but smile. “Garchu!” he licked the boy’s cheek. “Maybe, I’m feeling a bit out of it. I think I’m running out of things to teach you, you’ve grown so strong.” he ruffled his hair.

“Do you need to do that weird ritual?”

“What ritual?” he raised a brow at him.

“The one where your penis gets all hard, and you touch it until white stuff comes out?” Pedro’s jaw dropped, his whole face getting red.

“How do you know about that?!”

“I woke up once and you weren’t in bed, so I went looking for you. I thought it was some kind of special mink ritual.”

‘Does he not know about sex?’ Luffy shifted nervously.

“But seeing you like that got me all stiff too, and it reminded me of a magazine I found in the bandit’s place once.” It seemed he had something else to teach Luffy. “Is that something I can do to?” He had asked Makino once, but she got embarrassed and told him that was naughty stuff he didn’t need to know it.

He had to teach Luffy about the birds and the bees, he explained how mating works, sex, and masturbation. As a mink same-sex pairs were common so Pedro gave Luffy a higher tier sex education. Luffy learned the ins and outs, and Pedro knew Luffy enough to keep the boy’s interest to let the lessons sink in. He didn’t expect anything from it, but a pirate needed to know the basics of things, and Pedro did his best to educate him.

“Luffy, you are gonna be a great pirate,” he told the boy while he was sleeping.

-x-The clock hands move towards Luffy’s departure date-x-

Luffy was amazed, Pedro taught him so much, it opened his eyes to things around him. Things about Pedro...and things about himself…

The two were having lunch together when Luffy brought up Pedro’s least favorite topic, his sail date. “Just one more month and I’ll be starting my pirate journey.” He had saved up plenty of money and had even bought a temporary ship, he planned on getting a bigger one, but there wasn’t anything other than fishing-esk boats available. “Have you given any thoughts about what you want to do?”

“I have been focused on training you-gara...” Not a lie in the slightest. Luffy pouted at that.

“You have a dream don’t you?”

“I do, I want to see the dawn of the new world, it was my goal for a long time.” he hadn’t lost that dream, but there was something else he wanted more right in front of him. Oddly that felt the more impossible dream.

“Is that all you want?” Luffy was suddenly in front of him. He gulped and his hands balled into fists.

‘What am I doing? I’ve always chased after my goals.’

“There is something I want,” Luffy said. “I want you...”

“What?” his brain shut down, his heart was racing so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears. ‘Did he just say…?’

“I want you to join my crew, will you become my nakama?”

“Yes...” he answered so quickly it made his head spin.

Luffy pounced on him. “Yay!” he hugged him. “I wanted you to be on my crew so bad, you are so strong, smart, and cool, so very very interesting. I didn’t think you’d do it since I’m just a rookie without a ship, you even have a bounty on your head.”

“None of that matters...Luffy...I want to join your-gara crew, I think sailing with you-gara I’ll see the Dawn of the New World!” This was good, a weight was lifted off his chest. Luffy wanted him on his crew, wanted to sail with him. They didn’t have to part ways, even if Luffy didn’t want him in that way, this was still good, he’d be happy with this.

“So let’s chase our dreams together, I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates and obtain the ultimate freedom!”

“I’m gonna sail with you and learn more about the world, and to see the Dawn of the new world!” he smiled.

Luffy cupped his cheeks and surprising Pedro yet again kissed him on the lips. Pedro’s arms wrapped around Luffy on reflex, growling into the kiss as his blood rushed south. “Luffy?”

He pulled away and smiled, his cheeks red with a blush. “I knew it...Pedro wants to do naughty things with me.” the mink gasped as Luffy rubbed against his confined arousal. He stuttered the boy’s name his mind on the fritz, so he wasn’t prepared for when Luffy leaned in close to whisper. “I’m glad…because I want to do naughty things with Pedro too.”

The walls broke, all the reasons Pedro told himself not to pursue a relationship with Luffy crumbled. He kissed Luffy hungrily, and the kiss was returned with equal passion.

-x-

They didn’t jump into bed right away, though they did start sleeping naked with each other. Luffy found it more freeing and Pedro was so warm and fuzzy it felt so nice to hug him naked. It started with heavy petting, Pedro took things slowly as much as he could, but sometimes Luffy took control and he couldn’t deny his captain.

Luffy was a bottom but commanded the position as he would as captain. He didn’t see bottoming as something of weakness or anything to be ashamed of, he liked what he liked so why deny it since he wasn’t hurting anyone.

The clock hands land on the night before Luffy’s departure, where Luffy has asked Pedro to claim his virginity. Pedro obeyed and spent the night pleasuring his captain until his sword was sheathed inside him. Luffy scratched at his back while doing no damage because of the fur it made Pedro hornier.

His pace was slow, the fleshy barbs of his cock scratching at Luffy’s insides and making the human cry out in pleasure. They went at it for hours, though outside of Luffy’s power it was only minutes. It seems Luffy has been preparing for this too, thinking of ways of using his power in the bedroom.

After the two came and became spent, Luffy reversed their time, restoring their stamina. They did it over and over again trying different sex positions, but the memories of each event remained. Pedro fucked him doggy style, missionary, side saddle, against a tree, standing up, sitting down, and even Luffy got a turn at the reigns riding Pedro till he was satisfied.

Luffy’s stamina was drained, using his powers on top of everything else, soon he was too exhausted to move, but his spirit was still willing. Pedro took care of him, giving him a cat bath, using his tongue to clean every inch of him. “Hehe, that tickles, your tongue feels really good.”

“Your-gara milk is delicious, I can’t help myself.” As a feline mink, he had a small kink for man milk, and Luffy’s was thick, rich, and oh so tasty. After the tongue bath, Pedro slurped on his cock for a bit and milked the boy of a few more orgasms. “Amazing!” he purred.

“Oh yeah!” Luffy cuddled with Pedro. “Do you think I can do this with my other nakama?”

“Some, not everyone may have the same tastes as you-gara.” Minks weren’t shy about having multiple partners, Pedro wasn’t a virgin when he took Luffy’s, he topped and bottomed on Zou, but after Zepo died he hadn’t bottomed since. Luffy didn’t have much interest in topping, the thought didn’t arouse him as much.

“You won’t get jealous?”

“Not at all, but if anyone tries to hurt you-gara, I’ll slit their throats!” he was serious.

“That won’t happen I’m strong!” Luffy flexed his muscles a bit. Pedro wasn’t worried about physically, emotional hurt and mental hurt can be harder to defend against. Pedro simply sighed and smiled.

“That you are.” Luffy rambled off about their future, and Pedro hugged Luffy just a bit tighter, overflowing with happiness. After a snack and a bit of rest, they spent the rest of the night and early morning mating normally, Luffy’s powers being exhausted. It was one hell of a way to christen their voyage.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3

Pedro was impressed with his new captain, seeing his growth and future potential. He didn’t think he could find a better mate as well. Luffy liked to bottom and didn’t shy away from his desires. Like minks, he wanted a free relationship, and sharing partners among minks wasn’t just common it was encouraged.

Luffy proved his strength by besting him in combat, pinning him down and swept up by the moment mated with Pedro once again. Pedro doesn’t remember it much as Luffy froze him periodically and randomly to ride his cock to his heart’s content, only when he unfroze to have all the sensations hit him at once.

His captain was brave, strong, noble, had a strong character, on top of being adorable as hell. Pedro was a very happy mink, and he wanted to sail on Luffy’s ship, no matter what. Luffy was saying his goodbyes to the bandits, from what Shanks told him, he was shocked they were so cool…

“Dadan...”

“What is it brat?”

“I still hate bandits like Higuma...” His words annoyed the bandit leader, she wasn’t like that fool. “But I like you guys!” he smiled, the bandits cried, and Pedro couldn’t help but chuckle.

Luffy spent his pirate funds on a bigger ship for the two of them and enough supplies for their voyage. “Please look after Luffy for us,” Makino asked him.

“I’ll guard him with my life.” Pedro bowed politely to her. They set off and met the Lord of the Coast, Luffy gave him one haki charged punch that shattered all of his teeth.

“That was for Shanks!” he landed and struck a pose. “I’m going to be King of the Pirates!” Pedro smirked.

-x-

As the two sailed around, they stumbled across a cruiser being raided by pirates. “Looks like a party, let’s check it out.” Luffy and Pedro jumped on board and were attacked by the Alvida Pirates. With their sword skills alone they began taking out her men left and right. One of Alvida’s men got back to the ship.

“Alvida-sama, swordsmen, swordsmen are attacking us!”

“A swordsman, is it Pirate Hunter Zoro?” She had heard he’d been locked up, but he could have escaped.

“I don’t know ma’am but they are really strong!” She left her ship to see what was going on. This lets a certain orange-haired thief sneak on board her ship and pilfer all her treasure.

While Pedro freed the hostages Luffy went looking for some food. He found a boy named Coby hiding down below. Luffy decided to hear Coby out and took the boy into Hyper Time, so they could get to know each other. He was a member of the Alvida pirates but not by choice, he had gotten on the wrong boat to go fishing and ended up as the crew’s slave since. Luffy had a soft spot for idiots but didn’t care for cowards much.

Luffy shared his dreams and ambitions, and Coby shared his. “Do you think I can become a marine?”

“Dunno, but I do know you won’t if you are too scared to try.” He brought them out of Hyper Time.

A loud crash drew their attention, and Luffy raced up to check on Pedro. “I heard Roronoa Zoro was a monster but I didn’t think he was an actual beast.” Alvida swung her club, but Pedro stood his ground and blocked her attack.

“I’m not Zoro, my name is Treetop Pedro, and I’m a member of the Straw Hat Pirates and I serve Captain Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Never heard of either of you.” She swung her club again only to be blocked, again, and again, and again! ‘What’s with this guy.’

“You-gara do well to remember my Captain’s name, for he is the man who’ll be King of the Pirates!”

Luffy sighed. “I love that man!” He had heard their conversation and was curious about this Zoro guy.

Alvida spotted the two. “That runt is your captain? What a joke!” Alvida laughed making Pedro growl. “Coby tell these fools who I am!”

Coby was trembling in fear, he knew what to say, Alvida made her men recite it like a mantra, get it wrong get hit. This wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to be a marine, that was his dream. He shared it for the first time ever, to a pirate, to Luffy and he didn’t laugh at his dream.

“What’s the matter, Coby? Who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?”

“You...you...” he muttered. “You are the biggest ugliest cow in all the seas!” Luffy laughed while Pedro snorted.

Alvida saw red. “You brat!!! What did you say?!”

“I’m not gonna be your slave anymore, I’m gonna join the marines get stronger and I’m gonna catch you!” He went all out spilling his guts and standing up for himself.

“Not if you're dead!”Alvida screamed and brought her club back to kill Coby.

‘I said it...no regrets…’ The club never came as Luffy blocked her attack.

“With his bare hand!” Luffy used his haki to bounce her club back.

“Well said Coby, fighting for your dreams is what makes life worth living!” he hit Alvida hard in the stomach sending her flying back.

“So strong!” her men cried out.

“Coby is leaving your crew got it!” the men nodded. The profusely. The cruise liner had called the marines, which meant Luffy and Pedro had to go. Coby went with them since if he tried to join up with the marines like this, they’d just arrest him along with the rest of Alvida’s people.

Escaping wasn’t a problem, Luffy used his powers to slow everyone down, escaping them and providing an escape for an orange-haired thief. “So where to next, Captain?”

“I’m curious about this Zoro guy, I wanna see him.”

“Pirate Hunter Zoro, that man’s a demon, a villain, he’s dangerous. It’s why he got locked up at a nearby marine base.”

“You know where it is?” Luffy grinned.

“You’d best tell him, Luffy has ways of getting what he wants,” Pedro told him.

With Coby’s directions, they were able to make it to the island where Zoro was being held. Pedro noticed some oddities about the town, their prices were quite high for such a humble-looking place. When Luffy mentioned Zoro it had the people looking scared, but when Coby the Marine Captain in charge of this base, people were also looking scared. “Zoro I understand but why would people be scared of Axe-Hang Morgan?”

“Maybe he’s a bad guy.”

“What are you talking about Luffy, he’s a marine, he has to be a good guy.”

“I’m a pirate.”

“As am I,” Pedro explained why he was labeled a pirate. He had made the world his enemy trying to learn the truth of the lost history and bringing the world into a brighter future.

“Coby you can’t judge someone just by their job or title, there’s good people and bad people in the world. It’s why I wanna see this Zoro guy for myself if he’s a good guy I’m gonna ask him to join my crew.”

“But Luffy, if he’s locked up, doesn’t that mean he is a bad guy!” Coby didn’t understand, but Luffy didn’t mind. He was like that at first too, he saw Dadan and her bandits the same as Higuma and his bandits, but they weren’t bad people. They just did what they had to to survive. Higuma did bad stuff to get a reputation and flaunt it. Shanks was a pirate but he lived for adventure and dreams, men like Bluejam lived for money and treasure, men like Porchemy were ruthless and cruel.

Pedro had met many people and like minks judged one on their character and actions. Luffy wasn’t like Alvida, but they were both pirates, Dadan and Higuma were both bandits but had different values and ideals.

“I don’t know about this Morgan guy, but he might not live up to your-gara idea of marines,” Pedro said. He had been chased by marines and government agents, he knew they were just men doing their jobs and didn’t deserve death even if their ideals were different.

Coby wanted to believe in the ideals of marines, justice! ‘But as marines, we’d have to catch pirates like Luffy-san and Pedro-san.’ The idea didn’t sit well with him, as he saw it they weren’t bad people, but he decided to ignore it for now.

They found the marine base, it was heavily fortified with a huge wall around the base. “I got you, captain!” Pedro scooped Luffy up and with a quick spin of his tail, the two were off into the sky.

“Whoa!” Coby gasped. Pedro was a master jumper, he wasn’t called Treetop Pedro for nothing, but he had picked up a trick where he could spin his tail like a fan and maintain in the air for a brief time. Luffy got up onto the wall and began peering over it.

“Now where is that demon?” Pedro helped Coby up.

“They wouldn’t just have him out in the courtyard, he’d be locked up in a cell.”

“There he is!” Luffy exclaimed.

Pedro’s eyes widened, the man was bound to a post, his body physically and mentally worn. “Luffy...”

“Yeah, he’s been there for weeks, he’s surviving on his will alone.” Luffy could hear his voice. He would not die, he was determined to survive!

“Get lost!” Zoro snapped.

“He’s scary!” Coby ducked behind the wall.

“If I cut the ropes he can just walk out of there.”

“Don’t do it Luffy he’ll kill you!”

“I’d slit his throat first!” Pedro growled.

“Down boy, it’s fine, I’m really strong!” Luffy kissed his cheek.

“Garchu!” Pedro licked his cheek.

Zoro’s vision was a bit blurry he knew someone was watching him, but he didn’t know who they were. Before Luffy could go over the wall a ladder propped up against it. The trio was surprised to see a little girl climbing the said ladder. “Shh,” she said and lowered a rope down into the courtyard.

“Hey, kid get out of here...”

“But you haven’t had anything in weeks!” she had made him some rice balls. “Here!”

“I don’t want them, now leave!” he snapped.

“See he’s awful!” Coby said.

“Now now, no one likes a bully.” A blonde-haired young man came out with a couple of marines.

“Oh good the marines are here, now the girl will be safe.” Luffy rolled his eyes. He wasn’t so sure about that.

Luffy was right on the money, the blonde was called Helmeppo and he was Captain Morgan’s son. Not only did he steal the rice balls, complain they were made with sugar instead of salt, and stomp the rice balls into the ground, but…

“Toss her over the wall!” he ordered a soldier.

“But sir, if I do that, she’ll die!”

“Are you disobeying my orders, you know what’ll happen if I tell my father.” the soldier crumbled like a house of cards.

“Just curl into a ball and you might survive.”

“Huh?” the soldier grabbed the girl and tossed her over the wall.

“Pedro!”

“On it!” he zipped over and caught the girl.

“What a creep!?” Luffy growled.

“You bastard!” Zoro hissed.

“Still alive Roronoa, so stubborn.”

“I won’t die so easily. Just one more week and I’m free.” Helmeppo had a worried look on his face, he wiped the sweat off him.

“Haha that’s if you survive!” he walked off with the soldiers.

“I’ll survive!” Zoro yelled after him.

Luffy used the girl’s rope to slide down and enter the courtyard. “What are you doing here, get lost!” Luffy approached him, what caught Zoro’s eye was the boy’s straw hat and his two swords, one short the other long.

“The girl is safe.” his eyes widened. “My friend caught her, she’s just fine.” Zoro breathed a sigh of relief.

“So...you’re a swordsman, did you come to challenge me or something? As you can see I’m a bit tied up at the moment.”

“I am a swordsman of sorts, but mostly I’m a pirate. My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Roronoa Zoro,” he gave a respectful nod for a bow. “I can see you got some skills, and you’re a pirate how big is your bounty?”

“Don’t have one yet, besides if you tried to fight me now you’d lose.”

“Don’t think hunger will slow me down. Just wait a week and I’ll fight you!”

“That’s not what I mean, but you’d be lucky not to keel over from starvation.”

“And how would you know?”

“Three Weeks, Thirteen Hours, and Twenty-seven minutes. That’s how long you’ve been tied up here, but I what I don’t know is why?”

“How could you have known that?”

Luffy smiled. “I ate the clock-clock fruit and became a clock human.”

“A devil fruit?” He had heard about them, but they were quite rare here in the East Blue.

“Allow me, Clock Clock Replay!” Luffy released green energy into the air. Before their eyes events of the past couple of weeks replayed before their eyes, the energy particles Luffy released becoming hologram-like figures that revealed all that had transpired.

Luffy saw it all, Helmeppo had taken Zoro’s swords and leaving him tied up wasn’t bad enough beat him or had his men beat him for his amusement. He had dinner in front of Zoro eating his fancy meals and giving him nothing. The rain had cleansed Zoro’s body and gave him water or else he wouldn’t have made it at all.

“You’re pretty tough!” Luffy said as the replay ended.

“This was nothing.” The two had a back and forth, Luffy saying he was still looking to build his crew, Zoro saying he wasn’t gonna become a pirate, despite the clock man’s claims of it being fun. “I’ve never done anything in my life I’ve regretted, so I won’t become a pirate.”

“Well I haven’t decided I want you yet.” he chuckled, making Zoro glare at him. Zoro was certainly strong and durable, but strength alone wasn’t the only thing Luffy was looking for. Though the green-haired man had certainly impressed him. “You need to live Zoro, you can get so much stronger.”

Luffy went to leave. “Wait!”

“Oh did you decide you wanted to join my crew after all?”

“No damn it!” Zoro snapped.

“That’s okay I can wait.”

“Idiot, the rice balls give them to me.” Luffy looked down at the squished gift the girl made.

“It’s mostly dirt and mud now.”

“I don’t care give it to me, now!” he snapped.

“You really are a good guy.” Zoro huffed. “Clock Clock Rewind!” using his powers he restored the girl’s gift back to its glory.

“How did…?” Luffy chuckled.

“I told you I’m a clock clock human, I can play with time within reason.” He fed Zoro the rice ball. It was gross but he ate every bite.

“It was good...thanks for the food!”

“Aww, I decided I like you Zoro, Garchu!” he pounced on Zoro and nibbled on his ear.

“Whoa hey...easy!” Zoro blushed as Luffy nuzzled him. “What is this?”

“Minkship, though I guess with us humans its called skinship.” Zoro shivered. He hadn’t been touched like this in some time, he might have been sensitive, or maybe Luffy’s touch was just that inviting.

‘Is he messing with me?’ He thought as Luffy left.

-x-

Pedro did some digging on Morgan, he was seen as a big shot after catching and executing Captain Kuro despite losing his hand and breaking his jaw in the match. He became a captain from the capture and got stationed here. His tyrannical rule began shortly after he cemented his hold, his execute first ask questions never policy was terrifying. Anyone who even hesitated on his orders were punished. Those who survived his punishments were left with nasty scars, and they were the lucky ones. He’s also been taxing the people like a crime boss, and spending the funds on frivolous shows of power and feeding his ego like statues and paintings. His clothing and his son’s clothing were expensive and fancy.

“So he’s ruling the marines with violence, what a bastard.”

“No wonder the people were so scared of him.”

“His son Helmeppo is abusing his father’s position, having grown spoiled, and bosses others around threatening to tell his father if anyone tries to question him.” The girl he saved was quite informative. “It seems he let a dangerous beast he called a pet inside the young girl’s restaurant when it tried to kill her Zoro stepped in and saved her. Helmeppo wasn’t pleased to have his pet killed, but was no match for Zoro’s skill. He threatened to have the girl and her mother executed. So they made a deal, Zoro would be tied up for a month and in exchange, they would be spared. If Zoro lived he’d be set free and allowed to walk away, a promise between men.” Pedro explained. “What will you do

“Zoro said he wanted to fight me, probably to test his skills, so I’ll wait.”

“If you fight him be careful, that man has trained in the art of the sword since he was very young. He’s pushed his body to great extremes.” Pedro had the eye for such things. Luffy may have trained in the sword he wasn’t aiming to be a swordmaster. There would be a limit to how far he could go compared to Zoro. “That man has a burning ambition inside him.”

“You think Luffy would lose?” Coby asked.

“Not at all, swordplay is just one of his skills, Luffy has a lot of tricks up his sleeve.”

“Like that thing, you did against Alvida?” the two nodded.

The girl invited them to a meal for saving her, as it happened Helmeppo came in. He was behaving like a spoiled child, demanding food, and telling the mother she can keep the bill. “I’m so bored, I could use some entertainment...maybe I should execute that trash Zoro, that’d be fun!” he laughed.

Luffy vanished in an instant, he hit Helmeppo hard. He smacked the blonde punk around, so much his cheeks swelled, before coming out of Hyper Time. “You jerk, you are scum, Zoro is more of a man than you could ever be.”

Helmeppo cried and wet himself from the shock. “You hit me, don’t you know who my daddy is?”

“I don’t care!” Coby tried to hold him back but the damage was done. Helmeppo never planned to honor the promise he made to Zoro. He ran off crying. “I’ve decided I’m getting Zoro for my crew!”

To be continued Duel Swords and Haki


End file.
